Balla Balla Bambina
"Balla Balla Bambina" is a Wiggles song, sung primarily in Italian. Transcript Anthony: The words "Balla, Balla, Bambina" are asking of a little girl in the song to dance. Now we'd like not just Amy to dance, but everybody. Or in Italian: Nuato Tuti! Lyrics Balla balla o balla bambina Balla balla fina mattina  Balla balla o balla piccina    Balla balla e non ti fermar Sette stelle alla mattina        Balla pure con tua cugina  Balla balla o balla bambina  Balla balla e non ti fermar Balla balla o balla bambina      Balla balla fina mattina   Balla balla o balla piccina  Balla balla e non ti fermar Balla balla o balla bambina    Balla balla fina mattina  Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar L’atro giomo mi sono svegliato  E ti ho chiesto cosa puoi far   L’atro giomo mi sono svegliato Tu mi hai detto andiamo ballar Balla balla o balla bambina       Balla balla fina mattina                                           Balla balla o balla piccina Balla balla e non ti fermar La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai    Lai, lai, la la la, lai   La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai    Lai, lai, la la la, lai    La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai     Lai, lai, la la la, lai     La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai   Lai, lai, la la la, lai Song Credits Trivia * Simon sings this song in two versions. One in Surfer Jeff as Gino the Genie and the other in Rock & Roll Preschool as the red Wiggle. * On May 21st 2017, the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel as part of Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio. * The album booklet for Toot Toot has different lyrics. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the keyboards and he plays the accordion in the music video of the 1998 version. * The 1998 and 2012 versions play in G, The 2007 version plays in D and the 2008 and 2015 versions play in C. * The song was originally called "Balla". * In the Toot Toot! album song credits, Alfonso Rinaldi is credited as "A.Renaldo". * The 1998 version shows Murray playing his Red Starry Guitar but the song only features acoustic guitar. Also, Jeff is seen playing his accordion but the keyboard track presented here is an organ. Appearances Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Alfonso Rinaldi Songs Category:Rock and Roll Preschool songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma! songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Duet songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:The Wiggles' Around the Globe Adventure Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Toot Toot! (1998 video) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1999 video) songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key